


Whodunnit- Drarry/Hedric

by Tododeku4lyfe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Blow Jobs, Death, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mystery, Possesion, Sex, Smut, Violence, diaires, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododeku4lyfe/pseuds/Tododeku4lyfe
Summary: There's is something mysterious going on at Hogwarts and the golden trio is going to figure it out. But will they have an new ally with them or is Harry just getting himself into trouble?





	1. The Mystery Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiribaku4lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiribaku4lyfe/gifts).



> I am the biggest Harry Potter fan there ever is, I'm sure you are all to. This is my first HP fan fic, but no my first work (Self promotion- go check out my other fan fic Tododeku shippers).
> 
> This fan fic will be filled with fluff and and all that, but it's not just about shipping. There is another side to it. There is a story line that still keeps the fan fic Harry Pottery. So there will be mysteries to solve and a bigger problem that is connected to Harry’s love life. You just have to figure out the connection. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I enjoy writting it and there will be more to come. Have fun!

It was after the Hogwarts war and everyone had just settled down again.

Harry had a headache. A massive headache. ‘Fuck I think there’s something wrong with me.’ He exclaimed, slapping a hand over his forehead.

“You’ve been groaning all night what’s up your ass?” Ron shot up in his bed, switching the lamp on.

“I’ve got a headache, Ron. Do you have aspirin?”

“Asper-What? I suck at potions.” Ron flung him arms around in distress.

“What? It’s not a- never mind...” Harry lay back down on his bed and checked the time on the clock, beside his bed. 4 am.

In the silence, Harry’s eyes squeezed shut in an effort to hopefully force the pain out. Didn’t work. He let out a long sigh.

“Harry?” A voice whispered to him in the darkness.

“Yes Ron?” Harry winced.

“Can you check the marauder’s map?” Shuffling could be heard as Ron turned onto his side.

“Um...why?” Harry was slightly confused. It couldn’t be Hermione again could it? Ron had a tendency to use Harry as a way to spy on Hermione. They recently got together and Ron seemed to be a bit overprotective when it came to Hermione being alone.

‘Ya know. Mate, just give it here.” His voice sounded exasperated. Harry couldn’t help but crack a slight smile.

He leant over and unlocked his trunk with a click. All his clothes and stuff were crammed messily into it so he shuffled some things around till he found the map, pinned against the side. As he got up he banged his head on the lid!

“Ah bloody hell!” Ron just laughs at the thud Harry had made followed by the painful remark. Harry threw the map forcefully in Ron’s direction.

“Ow Harry! Watch it that was my eye.” Ron whined. He could hear the shift of Ron sitting up and throwing his covers off.

“Lumos.” He muttered. A white, shimmering glow bounced off the walls, back to Ron’s wand. It revealed his face. His fiery red hair, rugged features and desperate expression. “Hermione can take care of herself,” Harry groaned. 

"She’s saved you ass once or twice...” That last past was meant for Harry’s own amusement but Ron heard and tutted.

"Piss off."

“Maybe I should go to the hospital wing.” Harry covered his face with his pillow and held it there suffocating himself.

“You probably banged yourself up from that blow you took at quidditch.” Ron drawled out his words, not really interested. Harry recounted quidditch practice yesterday. The universe wasn’t on his side.

Harry and Ron had gotten Mcgonagall’s permission to be out, written on parchment so they had as long as they wanted with no body interrupting them. Meanwhile, Hermione was taking an extra potions class.

Harry was zooming around on his firebolt 2000, the newest model that he’d bought himself and Ron was hovering by the goals, waiting. It was just him and Ron on the pitch. They wanted a bit of practice before dinner. The sky was a deep crimson, the sun was setting behind the rolling hills so that everything seemed calm and chill. A slight breeze arose in the air, seeping through Harry’s sweaty uniform. A perfect evening for practice. The stands were empty so no lingering eyes watched them fool around.

“Hey Ron, get ready!” Harry shouted over to his friend. He had a quaffle under his arm that he was yearning to throw. Ron had a beaters bat in his hand just for a challenge, even though the bat is meant for a bludger.

“Bring it on!” Ron cheered. Just as Harry was going to throw the quaffle, he spotted Draco Malfoy emerge from under the stands.

“Oh hell!” He half threw- half dropped the ball and sent it flying up in the air…

“Harry! What the bloody hell was that?” He looked up from Draco to see Ron throw his arms up in exasperation. Harry heard Draco scoff down below him.

“Trying out for the ballet Potter?”

He made a face at Malfoy. While he was distracted, he didn’t realise the ball come shooting back down and it knocked him right on the head! Causing him to yelp and flip upside down on his broom. He looked pretty pathetic.

Back to the present, Harry winced as he remembered the embarrassing event that occurred.

“There’s something not quite right here…” He heard Ron crinkle the paper.

“What are you going on about now?” The marauder’s map showed every person, everywhere.

“Well, she’s not in the girls dormitory.” Ron raised his voice and threw the covers off.

“Would yer please be quiet? Ya like a baby bloody owl.” Seamus mumbled in his sleep.

“Ron what are you doing?” Harry looked in the direction of Ron’s wand light and saw him slip out of bed. He carefully slithered into his slippers and departed through the door.

Harry had a moment of hesitation but soon gave in, shoved his glasses and trainers on and headed after Ron.

“Don’t.” Harry caught up with Ron, following the loud echoing taps of Ron’s slippers on the stone floor. It was a dark night, only lit by the spell being cast in front of him. The light shone on the red rug and the dampened walls of the castle as they hustled down the stairs. Harry wore thin red plaid pyjama’s, so he felt a chill but he was pretty certain that Ron, in his woollen jumper his mother had knitted for him, didn't feel the crisp air.

“Watch me.” Harry rolled his eyes at his friends determined face. He decided it best just to check on Hermione so that Ron could be at ease. So together, in silence they proceeded through the narrow hall to the girls dorm. A few portraits stirred In their slumber and grunted at them. A few acknowledged them,

“Turn that light off boy!” An old bearded man nagged and then snuggled back into his pointy, purple hat. When they reached the stair entrance, they climbed them as silently as possible. Another lady with a long nose and a bumpy chin shrieked at them.

“EEK! You’re not aloud up here, go back to your dormitory immediately!” When they ignored her she disappeared from her portrait.

Harry preformed the charm, Alohomoroa and the door swung slightly ajar with a creak. They heard nothing so they continued to tip-toe past all the beds. Ron covered the light slightly as to not wake anyone. When they’d gone through all the beds, they’d seen many strange things like, Polyjuice potions, earrings, various different jewellery and books, but there was no sign of Hermione. Only an empty bed near the back of the room. The covers were messed up and books were scattered on the mattress.

“What are they?” Ron scrunched up his nose at the sight of them.

“This one is…’Fantastic beasts and where to find them.’ This one…’Standard boom of spells grade 7.’” Harry picked up various books, examining them carefully.

“Why would she be studying at this hour?” Ron grimaced.

“I don’t think she WAS studying. Not for class anyway. Lemme have a look at the map.” He grabbed at the map from Ron’s clutches and scanned it.

“There, the library.” His eyes rested on the feet that were moving around near the library. The name above read, Hermione Granger.

“She’s barking.” Ron threw down the book he was holding and made his way back to the door. Harry followed hurriedly.

“Ron…she was in the restricted section.”


	2. Riddles and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron find out what Hermione's been keeping from them but none of them can figure out how to stop the threat. Can Harry's "ally" help them figure it out before it’s too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been very active. Lot's to do and more things to write so I can't promise chapters on a daily basis but this story will get finished. So don't give up on it yet! :) 
> 
> As always please read the end notes they're important. x

Harry and Ron made their way back to their dorm. Harry draped his invisibility cloak over Ron and Himself. Ron had to crouch to fit in, seeing as it was now almost impossible to fit them both under the cloak. They weren’t first years anymore. They shuffled back down the hall and into the common room. 

"Harry?" Ron whispered.

"What Ron?" He responded.

"Is there some way to make this cloak bigger?" He grimaced and shifted his shoulder so he was a little behind Harry.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe." 

"I bet Hermione would know..." He pouted.

"Probably." Harry kept a keen eye on the path ahead through the veil. The hallways were dark, the only light coming from the glimmer at the end of Harry's wand. It shone a few feet in front of them, lighting up the peaceful portraits hanging on the walls. He had the marauder's map held up in front of him but no staff were in their way. So slowly but surely they strode through Hogwarts to the library, where Hermione's name still floated about. 

Soon they had arrived. According to the map Hermione was in the restricted section. 

"Hermione?" Ron yelled down the rows of books. 

"Would you shut it? Come on." Harry frantically shushed him. He shook his head and walked ahead. The doors to the restricted section were wide open, meaning someone had gone through them. Madam Pince would never leave them unlocked during the day let alone at dark. 

Harry and Ron took a few steps in and Harry winced.

"What is it now?" Ron widened his eyes in desperation.

"Nothing." Harry knew it would be no help confiding in Ron about his head any longer. He'd just have to put up with the pain until it subsided. So the boys continued forward, throwing the cloak off. Harry rolled it up and shoved it in his pocket. The library was dark and eerie. Especially the restricted section. Only some of the older students were allowed into the restricted section without a specifically signed note from a teacher. Some things in the wizarding world are kept a secret for good reasons. 

The massive glass windows were tinted and didn't have a streak of moonlight gleaming through. Harry rose his wand a little higher to see further. They passed rows and rows of odd books that had chains hanging from their binded spines. Yet they couldn't see Hermione in any of them.

"Hermione?" Ron called out again.

This time Harry whipped around at the sound of a creak. Someone had closed a book behind them.

"Over here Ron." He headed back the way they had gone and turned into a line of shelves. One book had been left on the table. The title read, 'Secrets of the Darkest Arts'.

"What was she doing with a book like this?" Harry ran his fingers over the leather cover page.

"I told you she's barking." Ron clenched his jaw and took the map from Harry. He opened it and looked over it intensely. 

"This way." He turned away from Harry and set off further into the maze of books. Muttering in his trance things like, 'knew I should've stayed with her.' and 'Who studies at 4 am.' Suddenly he stopped moving and looked up. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Hermione ripping through pages of about 5 different books, all set out neatly on a desk facing one of the windows. Her back was turned towards them, her bouncy hair waving back and forth and she moved over the different books. 

"Hermione? What are you doing?" Harry took a few steps closer to take in more of the sight. She jumped and whirled around. Her face was stunned. She brought a hand up to her heavy breathing chest as she leant back against the desk in relief. 

"Oh, it's just you." She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked back at her pile of books. 

"What the bloody hell is this all about?" Ron blurted staring at the desk in disgust once again. 

"Just...researching." She looked nervous and unsure. Harry suspected there was more to it than that.

"Hermione?" He squinted at her confused. And her eyes darted back and forth between him and Ron. Slowly, she reached for her the back pocket of her white and pink stripped pyjamas and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Her hands shook as she handed it to Ron. He took it tenderly and began to open it. Once it was open, Harry raised his wand to the paper so they could see more clearly. It was a letter.

'Hermione, 

I've given you time and I've given you help. You have till the end of the month to figure out my riddle or I take what you hold dearest. 

Good luck, Despicable mud-blood.'

Harry and Ron finished reading and look up at Hermione for answers.

"Who wrote this to you? Malfoy?" Ron demanded crumpling the paper in his bulky fist.

Hermione just shook her head.

"I don't know. I just started getting all sorts of letters and threats- those sorts of things, a little while after the war was over." She crossed her arms shrugged.

Harry started to say something but before he could she held up her hand. 

"Before you say anything about Malfoy, I've already...consulted him." She tilted her head as if she did more than just consult him.

"In other words?" Ron threw the paper onto the floor.

"I confronted him in front of all his friends in the courtyard. You should've seen the frightened little goblin." She cracked smile to herself. 

Harry was impressed. He walked over to the desk and exclaimed all the books she had out. 

"So what are these for?" He asked her. 

"I am trying to figure out if there's a way to track the ink or the quill used by the witch or wizard but so far all I've found is a charm- 'Appare Vestigium _ ' _ _ . _ She sighed.

"Apparate vesty what?" Ron scrunched his nose.

"App-pah-ray vest-ee-gee-um. It's a spell that can track magic in a certain area. No help really." She closed the books and presented them to the bookshelves. They floated themselves back to where they belonged.

Then she picked up the note from the floor and uncrumpled it.

"I've loads more if you want to see them." She asked them eagerly.

"Hermione wait. Why didn't you come to us about this? You know you can tell me anything." Ron took Hermione's hand and squeezed it.

"Oh Ron. I wish I did, but they threatened to harm you. And you Harry." She lay a hand on his shoulder, then took her hand from Ron and headed for the doors out. 

Harry and Ron had to jog to catch up with her. 

"The first note I ever received was a riddle. I don't know exactly what it means, but the second letter told me that I had two months to figure it out or something awful would happen to me. Of course I thought of it as a harmless prank. But as they kept coming, they made it clear that they were not messing around. They sent small signs like notes in my textbooks or creatures in my bed sheets and so I started to research a little. Just to see what I was dealing with. They really are twisted I tell you." She rambled on with many hand movements and gestures. They made it back to the common room, barley dodging Filch on the way back.

Harry and Ron stayed seated on the chairs by the lit fireplace while Hermione ran back to her room. 

When she came back down, she had a stack of opened envelopes in her hands.

"Here they all are. Maybe you can help me figure it out, but don't you dare even breathe a word of this to anyone." She glared dangerously at them before setting down the notes on the rug.

They read all the letters from back to front and none of them could figure out the riddle Hermione had been given.

'To find the piece to the poser

look where one does not know of.

The one you hold dearest has the key

yet for the key you must have a plea.

Neither kind nor evil must you be

for the guardian isn't breathing.

But it's need for feeding is arising 

and you must be the one to find 

your givers treasured desire.

Before the fire takes your 

lovers.'

"Hermione I think I know someone who can help us." Harry stopped reading the riddle for the millionth time. 

Hermione and Ron both looked at him shocked. 

"Cedric Diggory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I KNOW! Again not too much lovey dovey stuff but NEXT episode is when things start acting up with Harry and Cedric. Is it the bloom to a beautiful beginning?! 
> 
> Also Draco will be making another appearance next episode and he has other intentions then just watching Harry play quidditch this time ;)
> 
> Cho is also going to be mentioned. 
> 
> In case some people didn't understand- Hermione received many letters anonymously from when the war finished to the present time and the riddle was written on the first one. She had 2 months to figure it out and it's already been 1 month and a bit. She had about 3 weeks left. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, keep going! 
> 
> Byee! x


	3. Friend or foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to ask Cedric for his help in cracking Hermione's riddle but he starts to notice something odd happening with him and Cedric. Harry is certain it's just their strong friendship...but we know better ;)
> 
> But we also know what a certain SLYTHERIN is capable of when he wants something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second chapter today because I feel bad about not posting lately so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I love this series and I hope I continue it and I hope you like it because it'll motivate me to write more! 
> 
> Please be patient with the story line. If you're here for Harry's love life then stick around. But you're gonna have to pay close attention and also bare with me because this is also a mystery as well as a romance. The two will prove to be connected. So if you like a good mystery (Which you should if you watch/read HP) then definitely stick around. Ily xx

Hermione and Ron looked at each other puzzled.

"Cedric-"

"-Diggory?" Ron finished for Hermione.

"Yes. He helped me with the Triwizard tournament riddle so why not this one? We don't have to tell him what it's for." Harry thought it was quite a good idea on his part. Cedric was a few years older then them and might have some good advice. 

So they all agreed that Harry would ask Cedric for a bit of advice seeing as he's the only one who's really talked to him and then went back to sleep. Or at least Ron and Hermione did. Harry's head still hurt but he didn't want to go to Madam Pomfrey about it because she'd probably give him some awful tasting potion and then keep him in bed all day. So instead he lay in his sweat drenched bed, clasping his head until it was time for breakfast. Other boys had begun to wake up so he slid out of bed and changed into his robes. He and Ron then walked down to the great hall. 

They took a seat next to Hermione who was already seated and eating a bowel of pixie puffs. Harry reached for some eggs and toast and Ron had started gobbling down some sausages and french toast. At the same time.

"So, I'm going back to the library for a bit of light reading. Are you ready for practice today you two?" Hermione pushed her bowel away and grabbed an apple. 

"So reaphy!" Ron muffled through a mouthful of toast. 

"Right. Harry?" She turned away from Ron's eating and crossed her arms on the table.

"You better be ready today Harry!" Seamus plopped down next to him. Then Neville. 

"He's right. I heard McGonagall's coaching today." Neville told him. Harry wasn't surprised. Professor McGonagall did like to come out from time to time to see how Harry was going with the captaincy. Even though he'd been captain since his 5th year. Yeah he might've left a while but he came back and he was as ready as ever. The last few practices had gone pretty well. Everyone listened to him and they had some new additions to the team. 

After breakfast it was practice. He gave a quick motivational speech and then they were on the field. McGonagall was on the grounds inspecting how they played. She was the head of the house of course. Harry's quidditch uniform was sticking to him but the cool breeze seeped through the cracks. Everyone was laughing and having great time and the hours flew past. Until he announced that it was probably time they headed In. There was a lot of groans and moans at this. But he still had to find Cedric. It was a Saturday so he didn't have any classes today apart from a brief detention with professor Flitwick for a minor class disruption.

By the time everyone had showered and gotten dressed back into their robes it was time for Harry to head off to his detention. But not before running into Cedric on his way to the charms classroom.

"Watch yourself Harry." Cedric bumped his shoulder and started to walk past him. 

"Uh Cedric?" Harry called after him.

"Yeah?" He curiously turned back around.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Harry hastily pulled out the crumpled, yellow parchment and showed it to Cedric. His brows furrowed as he read along the lines.

"What's it for?" He looked up at Harry's waiting face.

"Just something I found in Zonko's joke book. I was wondering if you could help me figure out what it meant?" He shrugged it off. Lying through his teeth. He thought it would be easy to lie, seeing as it was for Hermione but in fact he had gained a lot of respect for the Hufflepuff over the years and didn't feel very comfortable lying to his face. 

"Well, I'm flattered that you came to me Harry but I'm afraid I can't offer you much advice." He mouthed the riddle over again quickly. Harry couldn't help but focus on the way his lips curved when he pronounced his r's, or how when he smiled, his mouth curled to the side. He glanced at Harry over the note and must've noticed him staring.

"If this helps in any way, the line 'to find the piece to the poser', means the riddle in itself." He explained.

"Yeah we- I mean I got that bit." That got a strange look from Cedric but he read over the riddle again- this time out loud. 

"What about this line, 'before the fire takes your lovers.' ? By fire, they could mean real fire or it could be a metaphor." He handed the note back to Harry.

"A metaphor?" Harry licked his lips in thought. 

"Uh- yeah. Like the fire could be something else. Or someone else." He put his hands in his robe pockets.

"Oh ok. Thanks." Harry realised that they hadn't thought of that. It wasn't much but it was something they could go on. 

"It's no problem. If you need any more tips, I'll be around." He nodded and flashed his perfect white teeth.

"Ah look, what're you lovebirds chatting about? Anything interesting? I doubt it." Malfoy had snuck up behind them and now stood in front of the two. Crabb and Goyle snickered behind him. Malfoy was sneering at the two, his hair in a ragged mess. He tried to be flakily interested. 

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Gladly, but you two have fun! I wouldn't want to disrupt this little get together. Cho will be very upset when she hears about this." Malfoy gave Cedric a quick death stare and then flipped his blonde hair away back down the hall, his minions following in his wake. 

"Sorry about them. He's a right git." Harry felt his rage build up inside him.

"Yeah I know kids like him. To proud. His parents did that to him." Cedric smiled understandingly.

"I'm pretty sure he was born that way." Cedric laughed. Harry felt his spirits raise a little seeing that perfect grin.

"Well I better be heading off. See you around Harry." He spun on his heel and casually walked away. Harry caught himself staring after him a bit too long. He also wondered why he was wearing his robes on a Saturday. Never the less, he pushed Cedric out of his head and stuffed the note back in his pocket, then made his way to Flitwick's classroom.

When he entered through the door he saw his teacher writing away at his desk with his ink and quill. He cleared his throat in order to get his attention. The little professor looked up from his tall pedestal like desk and gasped.

"Oh! Is it that time already Mr. Potter? Alrighty then, have a seat." He gestured to a nearby desk on the side of the classroom. Then waved his wand to a small pile of paper and it hovered in the air for a bit before gliding over to Harry's desk. He sat on the bench and got out his quill and ink from his bag.

"'I must not set Mr. Finnigan's hair alight.' That's your lines for today." The professor paused for a second and then corrected himself.

"Actually, I think it's best to say, 'I must not light any students hair alight'. Yes that'll do." So Harry began to write and write until his first page was filled back to front with at least a hundred lines. His hand was aching and he needed a break. But before he could ask Professor Flitwick if he could rest, the door creaked open and in hurried none other than Cedric Diggory himself! Harry was so surprised he accidently knocked over his ink. It poured out all over his almost completed lines. Well he knew now why Cedric was in his robes. He also had detention.

"Oh shit!" He cursed to himself, trying to wipe the spreading ink off the page. But it was just smudging and now it was smeared all over his hands. He stood in an effort to clean himself up and brought un wanted attention to himself. Cedric turned toward him, his eyes widened in surprise but he soon got over it and smiled at him.

"Ah Mr. Diggory! You can join Mr. Potter over there!" He giggled cheerfully at Cedric and pointed a short stubby finger to where Harry sat. He felt his cheeks grow hotter.

As Cedric bounced over to Harry, he made a last attempt to clean off his lines but again with no prevail. 

"Hey Harry! Fancy seeing you in detention." He started to get out his things when he noticed Harry's mess. 

"Me? Since when do YOU get in trouble?" Harry muttered shyly. 

"Ah, we all have a bit of rebel in us. But really, I was just goofing around with Cho and the others. " He joked. 

"Do you want some help with that?" Cedric looked at Harry desperately smearing ink from his hand all over his desk. He just nodded out of embarrassment. 

Cedric drew his wand and murmured a spell quietly so that Flitwick couldn't hear. 

"Tergeo." With a flick of his wrist, the ink on Harry's hands, desk and paper had disappeared. Which also infuriatingly, included all his lines. 

"Thanks heaps!" Harry was amazed! But he soon realised that he now had to start all over again.

"Don't worry. Professor, Harry's felling quite unwell. I may have to take him to Madam Pomfrey." Cedric raised his voice. He was a good actor Harry noticed.

"Since when do you break the rules?" Harry faked a slight cough.

"Since I've been getting detention apparently." Cedric packed his things away and "helped" Harry along to the door. But they just managed to reach for the handle when Flitwick cried out,

"You know I think I'll come with you! I need to ask Madam Pomfrey for my next dose of that soothing cream she has; It really does wonders for the skin you know!" He happily bounded ahead of them. 

"So maybe I'm not fit for breaking rules." Cedric sighed as he paced next to Harry.

"I don't think it's you." On one hand Harry was happy to get out of detention and go to the hospital wing. Maybe he could finally get rid of this nonstop headache. On the other, detention could've been a good opportunity to hang out with Cedric a bit more. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that that chance was taken from him. He assumed it was because they had gotten closer this year. He considered Cedric a real friend. 

"They walked behind Flitwick in silence for a little while longer before arriving at the hospital wing. They walked through the doors, Flitwick announced their arrival to Madam Pomfrey eagerly. Harry noticed the room had started to spin a little. The voices of Madam Pomfrey and his professor seemed so far away. Before he knew it his head had struck cold hard stone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's starting to realise something between him and his Hufflepuff hero. But he's got it all wrong! And could Draco be jealous? But is it of Harry or is someone else in his line of sight? 
> 
> Harry has been feeling his head hurting since the night before. Just clearing that up. And now it's around mid day. 
> 
> Harry and Cedric are not in the same classes but they have the same teacher which is why they have the same detention and didn't know it. 
> 
> I hope this chapter was a good little teaser for the next one! Don't forget to follow the clues that are given along the way about Hermione's riddle! That will soon prove to become a big part of the story. Thank you for reading!  
> Byee! xx


	4. The Dark Lord Leaves A Dark Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and realises what has been wrong with him. He's partially relieved...mostly weirded out. He seems to be taking the lead on Hermione's riddle and did some studying. Something that doesn't happen to often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS CHAPTER AGES GO BUT IT DELETED AND I WAS SO MAAD! But I re wrote it and I think I made it better so I hope you enjoy as this was the most infuriating chapter to write so far. 
> 
> So this epsidoe will mainly just be explaining a bit more about the war and what's happening with Harry. But HANG IN THERE ! We WILL make it to the romance!

Harry awoke in the hospital wing. His head still throbbed as he tried to sit up. Curtains were drawn around his bed but he heard the voiced of Madam Pomfrey and Cedric Diggory behind them.

"I just want to see him!" Cedric was saying rather loudly. It was comforting to hear his voice. He sounded quite concerned.

"Mr Diggory I can assure you that Potter is in good hands." She told him sternly.

"I was the one who brought him here." Cedric pressed on. Harry tried to remember what had happened previously but it was fuzzy.

"It's a good thing you did to or we would have to deal with a lot more then separation anxiety. I'm sure he'll appreciate what you have don't for him. I’ll be sure to let him know, now off you go." Madam Pomfrey shooed Cedric away before making her way back over to him. The curtains were pulled away with a scratch on the metal rod- on which they hung. She saw he was awake and gasped. Before rushing to his side. He could make out beds all around him and there were a few other patients In the room but not to many.

"No Mr. Potter. You're not quite well enough for that yet. Lie back down, there you go..." She helped his head back onto the pillow. He didn't struggle as his head did still hold an immense amount of pain. Harry stared up at the towering ceilings before asking;

"What were you talking about just then? About separation anxiety?" He started following the carved patterns on the roof unknowingly.

"It seems your mind is taking a toll on losing who-know-who. When you destroyed him, the piece of him that lived inside you, died. And that's going to take a little time to heal." She started pouring something into a silver cup. Harry looked over and saw a crimson coloured liquid spill out of a silver flask. It smelt of pumpkin. 

"Drink." She offered it to him. He inspected the murky substance suspiciously. But he swallowed his doubts and gulped it down. Then gagged horribly! It was bitter like a lemon and didn't taste like pumpkin juice at all. A slight tingling caught the back of his throat and he began to cough. 

"That's it, that's it." She pat him on the back gingerly then took the cup from him and placed it back on the bedside table. 

"So you’re saying my brain misses Voldemort?" Madam Pomfrey flinched at the name. Even though the dark lord was gone, people still had old fears. 

"Quite the opposite actually. But a part of a soul did leave you after being with you for 18 years. That's going to leave a dark mark. You can thank Cedric for bringing you to me later. Now, get some rest, hmm?" She fiddled with a few things on his side table, then closed the curtains again and left Harry to wallow in his thoughts. In a way his headache was a good sign. It meant Voldemort was really gone and he was free. He just had to live with the literal pain of abandonment. Soon Harry's eyes began to droop and he fell into a deep sleep. Filled with nightmares. Nightmares, of the war. 

He saw Voldemort, standing in front of him. Harry had his wand out at the ready. There was no fighting going on around him, like they were the only two people left. Harry knew this was the time to finish what he started. He began to cast the spell, raising his wand above him and Voldemort did the same. The dark lord grinned evilly, baring his yellow teeth. His eyes filled with hatred!

"Expelliarmus!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs- hearing at the same time, Voldemort bellowing the killing curse. They're spells connected, evil against good, red against green. Sparks flew at different angles as the power rose in Harry. With every flick of the wind, he could see Voldemort's robes billowing in front of him, hiding behind the light of his wand. He focused all of his power into his wand and shot back at Voldemort, flinging the wand from his hand and into his own. He watched, sweat beads dropping down the side of his face- as the most powerful wizard of his time, flaked away into wisps of nothingness. Right before his eyes. 

Harry woke with a start. He had to remind himself where he was. Could he feel the cool night air against his skin? The hot, sweat ridden sheets he sat on? He grasped them for a way to feel anything. He swung his feet off the bed and onto the strikingly cold, stone floor...breathing. Until he felt more aware. He grabbed for his glasses and took in his surroundings; his curtains were closed for privacy, his bedside cabinet still had the awful magic pain relief. Madam Pomfrey had even managed to fill some more in his cup for him. Splendid. The glass windows let in a little moonlight that shone on Harry’s lenses.

He hesitantly took the cup and swallowed the lot of it, covering his mouth with his hand so he didn't chuck it back up again.

When the last of the taste in his mouth had been dealt with, his head started to feel much better. He was still dressed in his school uniforms but Madam Pomfrey must've taken off his robes. He saw them hanging on the end rail of his bed. And with them, a pile of badly wrapped presents and some neatly wrapped ones. He could guess which were Hermione's and which were Ron's. He beamed at the sight of them and moved toward the packages.

The wrapping on Hermione's presents were neatly tied with a red and gold ribbon. And Ron's had some loose string. Never the less he was thankful. So one by one he started to open them until all the chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and liquorice wands were gobbled down. There was only one package left. It was bulky and rectangular but was wrapped in black and yellow colours. Hufflepuff's colours. Eagerly he ripped the paper to find a leather bound book, 'Ridiculous Riddles Re-written.'

Harry chuckled to himself. He saw a note attached to the torn paper that he'd tossed to the side. In careful print it read,

'Harry, hope this helps you find some answers. Don't let the title fool you, there are some useful tips in here. - Cedric' 

Harry flipped open the book and cast an eye over a few pages. Hermione would be obsessed with this. For the rest of the night, Harry was curled up under his covers reading Cedric's book with only the light of his spell, Lumos. 

By the time morning came around, Harry had almost finished reading the book and was looking at the riddle in a whole new light. He had even managed to ‘accio’ a quill and a pot of ink over to him so he could scribble some notes down on the riddle paper. He took the bedsheets off his head and exclaimed everything he had achieved. It was probably more then he had ever done for his studies. His first though was, Hermione is going to be so proud.

Madam Pomfrey’s heels could be heard scraping their way over to his bed before she tore away the veil and found him in a pile of chocolate frog cards, reading a book.

“Where in the world did you- Nevermind. Turn for me dear.” She decided against getting any details. Which was wise. Madam Pomfrey cupped Harry’s face then twisted it left to right.

“You must take better care of yourself Mr Potter. You’ll need plenty of sleep. Oh and Mr Malfoy was here a little while before you woke up. It must’ve escaped my mind yesterday…” She tutted and shook her head. Then agreed to let him go. On the way back to the Gryffindor common room, he thought about what Madam Pomfrey had told him. Malfoy had stopped by to see him? Probably to mock the fact that he fainted again. But still he couldn’t shake the strange feeling,

He climbed through the fat lady’s portrait and was greeted by many long hugs from his two best friends. Then they say by the window, to see the morning sunrise and Harry tried to explain everything he had learnt from the book Cedric had left for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just YEARNING for the romance to start! It's already the fourth episode! I'm hoping to build up to it but don't expect anything to chaotic in episode 5 x
> 
> However I do feel bad about the late update and will be working on another one for you guys tonight x
> 
> Byee! x


	5. The Truth Will Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's feelings for Cedric develop more and more. Hermione and Ron are also getting further in depth with their own relationship. What will happen when Cedric and Harry are to meet again the next day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just realised while writing this chapter that I didn't explain something. Crabbe didn't die in this ff like he did in the movie/book because I just always liked the three- Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. So I brought him back just like with Cedric. 
> 
> This chapter isn't exactly what I'd hoped for but I was very distracted while writing this so I'm hoping the next couple of chapter's will be better.

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat together looking out at the rising sun. It lit up the smiling faces of the Gryffindors and shone on the glittering gold print of the book they were crowded around. Harry had been telling his friends about his time in the hospital wing. He told them about the separation anxiety, which worried Hermione so he tried to down play it saying it was a good thing. Then he re-counted the time he spent studying the book that Cedric had gotten him. He pulled out the disgruntled parchment and smoothed it out on top of the book. Hermione had to twist her head around to follow the writing on the side.

It was just a few observations, questions and remarks about different lines of the riddle.

“Harry, you realise you have put in more effort for this than you have for any O.W.L.” She raised her eyebrows at him.

“This is crazy mate. Never seen you read a chapter of a book let alone a whole one.” Ron bobbed his head as if he was agreeing with himself.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to judge.” Harry pointed out. Ron screwed his eye brows but didn’t say anything.

“Harry there are some great points here. You can tell Cedric I say thanks a ton…”Hermione picked up the book and turned it over and over and inside out and looked at the inside cover.

“It’s awfully strange. I couldn’t find anything in the library. Could you ask him where he got it?” Hermione looked up at him, pleading. He nodded and took the book back.

So he did what Hermione asked of him. After breakfast Harry went looking for Cedric, but found Malfoy instead. He was talking to Blaise and sniggering. Harry stopped for a moment, deciding whether or not to approach him but before he came to a conclusion, Blaise spotted him and pointed at him.

Malfoy spun around and grinned.

“Potter! Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?” He raised his arms as if asking to embrace him. It was a Sunday so most people dressed in regular clothes. Malfoy wore a black long sleeve shirt with a smart black silk jacket over the top. And black trousers to go with it. He ran his fingers through his hair but it just fell back over to the side.

“Why did you come to the hospital wing?” Harry felt a fire come alive inside him. He didn’t care that Blaise was gaping beside him. He didn’t care that Malfoy’s smile was smacked off his face. He didn’t care that the blonde replaced it with a scowl, he just wanted an answer.

“Don’t be so sure of yourself Potter. Why would I ever do something so frightful?” He glanced at Blaise. Malfoy looked slightly embarrassed as Blaise stifled a laugh behind his hand.

“I don’t know. You tell me.” Harry wasn’t backing down.

“Blaise you can leave now. I don’t require your company.” He glared sharply at the dark boy. Blaise raised his hands in surrender and slowly walked past Harry, leaving Malfoy and Harry intensely staring at each other.

“Well? I’m sure you have a good reason?” Harry breathed quickly, trying to stay calm. He expected Malfoy to say something like, ‘I was looking to congratulate what brought the famous Harry Potter to his knees.’ But instead Malfoy looked to the floor. His face was a perfect picture of rage and loathing, his nostrils flared angrily…

“You think I-“ He cut himself off and looked away again, his mouth twitching.

“Don’t be a git Potter. Not that you can help it of course.” He swept past Harry’s shoulder, leaving him in a state of shock. He barley tried to defend himself! He didn’t even sound irritated- he almost had a tinge of sadness roll off himself as he muttered the last words. But as Harry watched him stomp around the corner and out of sight, he thought he caught a hint of sorrow on the boys face.

He doubt Malfoy ran out of insults but he wondered if he even wanted to use them. Was Malfoy going soft? He snickered at the thought, knowing he was just reading the sings wrong. Mummy and Daddy probably hadn’t sent over his new 2001 firebolt yet. Harry rolled his eyes and walked off to find Cedric.

But turns out, Cedric was looking for him to. Harry was walking through the sides of the court yard, under the roofs and near to a little body of water with an arch on top of it, when Cedric came running up toward him.

“Harry!” He was running so fast and had gained so much speed he couldn’t stop himself when he reached Harry, so he tripped over his own shoe and sent them both tumbling into the fountain. Harry came up spluttering and adjusted his glasses.

He saw Cedric re-surface next to him and choke up some water.

He looked at Harry mortified before breaking down in a fit of laughter.

Harry couldn’t help but do the same. Soon they were both laughing, holding their sides as they struggled to climb out of the water. Harry slipped once on the slimy edge and plunged back under water- causing Cedric to have tears roll down his cheeks. They finally managed to get out of the water, Harry pulled out his wand and cast the ‘impervius’ spell to attempt to dry their clothes. He was squeezing the water out of his hair when Cedric spoke,

“So how are you Harry? I mean after the whole…” Cedric’s expression turned serious. His voice was gentle.

“Alright.” He remembered the book he’d given him.

“Thanks for the book. Really helped.” He sent a little grateful smile over his way. And Cedric returned it. It made Harry feel fuzzy on the inside. Did he- did he like Cedric?

“Yeah?” Cedric’s smile deteriorated to worry.

“Harry is everything ok?” He took a few steps toward Harry. Harry’s face was white like a sheet. He stared up into Cedric’s loving grey eyes. He never noticed how they swirled non-stop before. How they pierced through to his soul. They were full of power and wisdom. They made Harry nervous.

“Spectacular.” Harry looked away from Cedric’s eyes, not wanting to make his feelings obvious.

“Just wondering, where did you find the book?” Harry coughed slightly to break the ice. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Now that he knew, his true intentions for wanting to be around this Hufflepuff, words didn’t come as easily as the used to.

“It was my dad’s. He gave it to me when I was little. Read the whole thing back to front, no use to me anymore.” Cedric shrugged as he talked.

“Listen Harry,” Harry shivered at the sound of his names roll of Cedric’s lips.

“I was wondering if you’d want to study with me tomorrow after class? I have this little place at the top of the astronomy tower. Just a thought because Hermione mentioned you were falling behind in potions again.” Cedric was so straight forward. He didn’t hesitate, or hold back. But he did blush a little.

“She said that?” In fact Harry wasn’t failing in potions. He was actually one of the best in the class. What made Hermione tell Cedric that he wasn’t?

“You don’t have to. Just an idea.” He gave Harry one last smile and walked back the way he’d come from. Without a moment of hesitation he called out,

“Cedric? I-I’d love to.” Cedric turned back around.

“Great!”

“Great…” Harry whispered in a hushed voice to himself. He was excited and ready. What he didn’t realise, is that Draco Malfoy had overheard their plan to get together and had a little plot forming in his own mind.

Back in the Gryffindor boys dormitory, no one was around. So Ron and Hermione thought It a good idea to have some alone time. Which meant Harry came back to a lot of moans and groans upstairs.

They could’ve put a silencing charm around them but noo! They were to busy knocking each other up. And indeed they were; it was Ron and Hermione’s 2 month anniversary. They had one EVERY month. So seeing as it was a special occasion, Ron thought it a good idea to start a make out ‘sesh in the common room- knowing it would lead to more if he started to drag his hand up Hermione’s thigh…(it was a trigger of hers. ) And he was right of course, because when he pulled the special move, Hermione practically flew to his bed.

Harry sat in the common room and tried to get some homework done, but he could essentially HEAR the sound of ripping clothes. Oh, he was wishing pretty hard he had a pair of headphone’s right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes so at the end, obviously Harry was NOT there when Hermione and Ron were having their moment in the common room but I thought I'd give a little more insight on what Romione's relationship is like ;)
> 
> Also I'm thinking about writing a Drarry short story soon seeing as this one is about Hedric as WELL as drarry. If you are interested, I'll be announcing when it's posted in these notes shortly, so read these notes!
> 
> Thank you for reading!   
> Byee! xx


	6. Dancing And Liplocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cedric were meant to be studying but ended up doing a bit more then that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter really inspired and I'm happy with that amount of work I've done. I usually do these at 12 am but it's only 7:30! 
> 
> I'm quite busy with getting ready for school again (studying sucks) and the other ff I'm writing as well as some personal projects so dont worry if I dont update the story everyday. I'm trying but I'm busy xx

Harry was sitting in class. Transfiguration with McGonagall. She was demonstrating how to use non-verbal spells when dealing with transfiguring something alive. Hermione was rapidly taking notes next to him and on the other side- Ron was fiddling with his quill, which he then dropped and stared at for a little while. Harry’s own eyes were drooping form boredom. He didn’t understand half the things Professor McGonagall was talking about, plus he was quite sure he could just ask Cedric to help him out later. 

Thinking about the meeting Harry and Cedric had planned gave him butterflies. Cedric had told him to meet at the top of the astronomy tower after class and this was his last class of the day. He thought about all the things they do. Then he realised, he was going to be ALONE with Cedric. He could actually tell him how he felt. And if worst came to worst, there was always a ledge he could jump off. 

“Potter?” He was wrenched form his thoughts when McGonagall called out his name. He looked at her with her green robes and hat, and confused expression on her face. Her wand was raised and pointed to the phoenix that she was about to turn into a phonograph. 

“Sorry?” A few chuckles came form his classmates. 

“I asked, if you were quite alright?” She gave him an odd look and went back to her teaching. Harry wasn’t sure how long he’d been distracted.

“What happened?” Harry asked Ron. 

“You kind of had a look about you. You were smiling but- it was kind of creepy. You weren’t blinking.” He leant over to Harry. Harry didn’t know what to think. He was embarrassed the whole class had seen him daydreaming. For the rest of the lesson he tried to focus.

Finally the class came to an end. It felt like a miracle. 

“Harry we were thinking about going to Hogsmeade-“ Hermione began to speak, but she turned around to find Harry was not there! And that was because he’d already left. He didn’t want to waste any time in getting to the top of the tower. 

He still had his books in his hand but he raced up the stairs, two at a time. A smile spread across his face. By the time he’d gotten to the astronomy tower he was breathless. Just seeing the astronomy tower brought back horrible memories. Memories of the war. Looking at the balcony, he remembered Dumbledore falling off the edge after being hit with Snape’s spell. He had tried to avoid this tower as much as possible, apart from lessons, but this was important so he’d just have to suck it up. 

He was so wrapped up in all these old memories, he hadn’t noticed that Cedric had come through the arch way. 

“Harry?” Cedric’s voice made him jump.

“Cedric! Erm-how long were you standing there?” Harry felt his cheeks grow hotter. 

“Not…long.” He looked curiously over Harry’s shoulder to where he’d previously been staring. It must’ve hit him because he gasped, opened his mouth in an attempt to form words. 

“OH! Harry I’m sorry I-I-I forgot. We can go somewhere else if you’d like or-“ Cedric gestured back down the stairs behind him but Harry just shook his head. 

“It’s fine, really. Let’s sit shall we?” He clenched his jaw and quickly moved to the wooden step beside them. He retrieved his potions book from the bottom of his bag and opened it, pretending to find his page. He was fully aware of Cedric looking extremely uncomfortable standing in front of him but he acted as if he was oblivious. 

Cedric finally took a seat on the step next to him and got out his things as well. 

“So…what chapter do you want to start on?” Cedric intertwined his fingers and placed them on his lap. Harry just scratched the back of his head. He hadn’t really thought about what they were going to do study wise. 

“Um-I dunno. You know that one potion- draught of the living death? I didn’t pass that…” In fact Harry had been the only one to perfect that potion a couple years ago in Horace Slughorn’s class. But he wasn’t about to tell Cedric that. 

“Well that one’s pretty dangerous. I like your thinking.” Cedric gave him a lopsided smile and skipped a couple pages in his book, ‘Advanced Potion Making.’ 

“We’ll need a few ingredients. Maybe this isn’t the best place to do potions after all.” Cedric clicked his tongue, looking at his page. Harry groaned inwardly once he realised Cedric was going to suggest leaving their little hideout to go somewhere more studious. 

“How do you feel about not studying?” Cedric looked at him hopefully. Harry just let out a long breathe and nodded profusely, bringing that charming laughter back again. Cedric got up and said to Harry,

“Do you remember the yule ball?” He was smiling goofily. Of course Harry remembered the yule ball. 

“Who doesn’t?” He answered. 

“Do remember your steps?” Cedric playfully danced around the astronomy tower before ending in a stance with his hand outstretched to Harry.

“No way.” Harry pushed his hand away, but Cedric just offered it again. 

“You can’t leave a Triwizard champion waiting.” Cedric joked. 

“Are you forgetting that I am also a champion?” Harry added that little bit of sass into his words before taking Cedric’s hand. He just rolled his eyes. 

Cedric flipped his Hufflepuff scarf back around his neck in a formal fashion before putting a hand on Harry’s waist. 

“You really have forgotten your steps.” Cedric insulted Harry with some raised eye brows, before stepping on his foot.

“Ow! Watch it!” Harry protested. They proceeded to dance horribly around the tower, having to look behind them a lot to see where they were going. Neither of them was any good at dancing. Cedric ended up trying to dip Harry, but lost his grip and dropped him onto the wooden planks below them. But Harry didn’t let him have the last laugh! He pulled Cedric’s hand roughly, bringing Cedric tumbling down on top of him. 

They both groaned in pain. Harry held the back of his head, seeing as that had got the worst of the fall. 

“We seem to have lost our touch.” Cedric coughed. 

“We? That was all your fault.” Harry punched him playfully in the chest. Winding Cedric once again. He stood up and offered his friend a hand. Cedric took it but when he stood up, the two boys were so close. Harry looked up and felt Cedric’s hot breathe as he looked down at him. Harry had an urge to kiss those perfect lips. 

But Cedric did the most surprising thing first. He grabbed Harry’s waist and pulled his even closer, before interlocking their lips. His lips were soft and comforting. Harry return the kiss enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. There was something different in the passion then he felt with Cho, or Ginny or anyone else. It was special…but then he remembered…

Harry pulled away and stumbled back realising what he had done. 

“Cedric we can’t.” Cedric was with Cho. He couldn’t kiss another person’s boyfriend. That was wrong. He wouldn’t allow himself to continue no matter how much it pained him. 

“Harry I-“ Cedric reached for him but Harry side stepped and ran to his books. He collected them and bolted down the stairs. He could feel Cedric’s eyes burning into his back but he couldn’t turn back. What was he thinking? He got half way down the stairs and then saw none other then Draco Malfoy running up the stairs to where Harry had just come from.

“Potter?” Malfoy looked startled. But Harry didn’t want to deal with him at that moment so he just pushed past him. Draco continued to run up the stairs. He could hear shouting coming from above in the tower, but he didn’t care or have the slightest interest as to what was happening so he walked rather quickly- all the way to the Gryffindor common room and up to his bed. He ignored the strange glances and looks. Throwing his books onto the floor, he covered his face with his pillow and tried hard to conceal his tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was exciting to write! Phew finally got that romance started. 
> 
> Yes Cho and Cedric are still dating. Yes Malfoy was going up to preform his "plan" he had in kind but was a little to late. You'l find out what that plan was in a few chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to look for those clues to find out who is writting those letters! Do you have some ideas that could help Hermione??   
> Byee! xx


	7. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drarry shippers should be rolling in for this chapter. I know that the past chapters have been mostly focussed on Hedric but Drarry has arrived so get ready for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drarry is here! Even if you just came for the Hedric, or the mystery still read this chapter because it may come in handy later on. x

“Harry?” Ron had entered the dorm.

Harry didn’t say anything. He’d been In bed all morning. He didn’t go to his classes which was not allowed- he was fully aware of that. But he didn’t want to risk seeing Cedric in the halls.

“Mate you gotta tell me what happened last night.” Ron leant against his bed post.

No offence Ron but I really don’t think you’d understand.” He muttered from under his pillow. Harry was replaying the kiss he and Cedric had shared in the astronomy tower but each time, it brought him right back to the fact that it would never happen again. 

“Then help me to. Come on, you really think I’d judge after everything we’ve been through?” He sat at the foot of the mattress. For a second Harry considered telling Ron what had happened. Fine.

“Alright. You really wanna know?” Harry took the pillow off his head and sat up, adjusting his posture. 

Ron just nodded. 

“Well I went to meet Cedric to do some potions study, not that I need it, but we ended up dancing like it was the yule ball all over again and he kissed me. He kissed me Ron and it was…” Ron just smiled at him. He tried to stop himself from laughing. But he shook his head and looked down at the floor. 

“I knew it. I bloody knew it, I told her!” Harry couldn’t believe what he had heard. Ron wasn’t upset or angry or shocked. He looked almost victorious.

“What are you on about?” 

“We’re not oblivious! Why do you think Hermione set you up with Cedric? You’re into him. Admit it already.”

Harry sat in silence for a minute reflecting on what Ron had just told him. 

“So what? He’s taken.” Harry lay hit his head repeatedly on the headboard behind him. 

“Actually she dumped him this morning. Said she found someone else. Some 5th year kid.” Ron smiled at him hopefully. Harry turned to face him. Cho really dumped Cedric for a 5th year? He couldn’t see why anyone would do that. 

“You know what this means don’t you?” Ron nudged him and moved closer. 

“What?” Harry was quite confused. What did Ron want him to do?

“You know you can be quite thick sometimes.” Ron covered his face in shame but was beaming never the less. The comment wasn’t necessary though. 

“You gotta tell him you like him ya git!” Ron hit him in the head with a pillow. But Harry hit him back. Even though Ron was making fun of him, he had a point. Maybe Harry would tell Cedric that he liked him. What did he have to lose anyway? 

But he got a surprising visit on the grand staircase by his arch nemesis Draco Malfoy. 

“Potter!” He called out. Harry didn’t want to talk to Malfoy again so he tried to ignore it but the prat wouldn’t leave him alone. 

“What now?” Harry turned around in distress, only to find that the look on Malfoy’s face wasn’t cunning or evil. It was sad almost, like there was something weighing him down. For once in his life Harry didn’t think Malfoy looked so menacing. 

“Potter. I-I-I uh-I just wanted to say uh-” Malfoy seemed to be having trouble speaking. 

“Spit it out.” Harry was getting impatient.

“I saw you. You and Cedric were in the astronomy tower.” Harry thought he knew what Malfoy was implying.

“We were studying. Do me a favour, stay out of my business?” He turned to leave but felt a hand on his arm. But it wasn’t harsh and confronting like normal. It was warm, and caring. He got a shock. 

“Potter. When you came down you were- you were white. Pale. Then when I went up there, Cedric looked…” He looked at the ground almost shy. Like he couldn’t get his words out without spluttering.

“I couldn’t help it I just yelled and- and I-” Harry watched his face change from awkward to shameful. He almost felt bad for the boy. The atmosphere on the staircase changed. There was a thick tension that could’ve been cut with a knife. Malfoy looked into Harry’s eyes and there was this feeling in Harry’s stomach that he never would’ve gotten looking at him before. Malfoy’s eyes were whirling like clocks and before he knew what was happening, Malfoy was leaning in and Harry was doing the same back. Their lips clashed together, intertwining. He didn’t know why but it felt different then with Cedric. 

With the Hufflepuff, it felt safe and warm and at home. Like he could do anything and Cedric would be along for the ride. Like they were the same person. With Malfoy it was exciting and new. He didn’t know what would happen next. When they broke apart they just looked at each other, equally stunned as to what had just happened, so Malfoy turned and ran back down the stairs. 

Harry couldn’t tell Cedric he liked him now, not when he’d just kissed his arch rival. 

The day passed him by, not a sight of Cedric. It was almost evening and Harry had just left Hermione, Ron and a few of their other friends to change into his robes. But when he got up to his bed, there was a note left on his pillow. It read,

‘Potter,

Ground floor broom closet. Don’t be late.’ 

He didn’t know when the note was left there but it was his chance to talk to Malfoy about what happened. Harry announced his apologies to friends and left for the cupboard. 

When he arrived, Malfoy was waiting outside it. Hiding in the hood of his robes. 

“Malfoy-” The blonde haired boy grabbed the scruff of his robes and shoved him in the closet. It was the same one that he and Rita Skeeter had their interview in. 

“What the hell!” Harry tried to yell but Malfoy covered his mouth with his hand. They were cold and he had long fingers. He had a strange urge to hold them and make him warmer. But then pushed the disgusting thought out of his head. 

Malfoy must’ve realised what he’d done because he hastily took his hand back.

“Potter I-” Malfoy tried to speak but Harry wanted to get his term out.

“No. What happened can’t happen again. I’m here to find out why you followed me to the astronomy tower. “ This wasn’t the whole truth of course but he did need to know. Malfoy frowned. He was hurt and it showed but Harry had hurt Malfoy before tons of times. Why was this any different?

“I knew you planned to go there. I had an idea! I was going to stop you- I was going tell you what I did I-!” He shook in fury. His eyes glazed over but somehow Harry knew he wouldn’t dare hurt him.

“Tell me what, Malfoy?” Malfoy looked ready to burst into tears at any point. 

“From making a mistake. A mistake with that-that Hufflepuff. I was too late but I was right. I could tell he had done something when you came down the stairs.” Malfoy put his hands on his hips turning away from Harry. He didn’t understand what was happening. Did he have some secret plan to ruin Cedric’s life as well?

“DON’T! Don’t act like you don’t know what I mean. You see it when I look at you, don’t you? Even bloody Blaise knew, bloody Blaise. Pansy to!” Malfoy shook his fist in Harry’s face. He was starting to get the idea though. He thought back to when Harry embarrassed Malfoy in front of his friend, and the face Blaise made at him. He thought back to when he saw Malfoy turn the corner looking upset. And how he didn’t fight back with insults, which was extremely unlike him. 

“You’re joking. You’ve got to be bloody kidding me!” Harry shook his head in disbelief. Draco Malfoy fancied him. He felt so dense. So oblivious to the signs around him. His comment only seemed to make Malfoy even more upset. 

“You think I would joke about this? I tried so hard to hate you. I tried everything I even knocked up Pansy a few times! And this, weird stripper chick. Think her name was Keira something or other…” Harry didn’t need that last detail…but he was extremely surprised at how Malfoy was just confessing to him.

“After all these years…” Harry whispered. Malfoy’s eyes burned deep down into him. He saw all the hurt and rejection and the pride he had, which was most likely the reason he didn’t admit it sooner. 

“All these years…” His voice shook. Malfoy combed back his hair with his fingers but didn’t take his eyes off Harry. They said nothing for a moment. Harry didn’t know why he did it. Maybe it was in the moment or he was channelling all his hate into one motion, but he took Malfoy by the hem of his robes and tugged him. He pulled him so close, their lips almost touched but Malfoy didn’t oppose. He just looked down at Harry’s lips and said,

“What are you doing?” To which Harry replied,

“I have no idea.” And they kissed. It was different this time. A single tear fell from Malfoy’s face intercepting their kiss. It was hot and needy. Malfoy kept his hands to himself until he couldn’t resist a touch and laid his hand on Harry’s back. Their lips finally parted and so did their bodies. Malfoy’s breathing was ragged and his chest was heaving. He looked at Harry like, ‘why?’

“I- we’re not- this means nothing until I say it does.” Harry sounded sure but in his head he was thinking to himself, now I wanna fuck two guys. A cheater and a murderer. Perfect.

“Don’t make this a big deal.” Draco handed him a sealed envelope and left Harry standing alone in the closet. With a mop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story I think is getting a little insane XD 
> 
> I know I havent talked much about Hermione's riddles but I've been getting into the romance part. They will soon begin to come together. You'll seeee! 
> 
> Yes this was the same day that Harry confessed to Ron that he liked Cedric.
> 
> Hope you like this capter! Byee! x


	8. Temptation Overrides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tried to cut the two boys off but ends up getting roped back in. Can he get some advice from a trusted friend or has he woven himself into a sticky situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on getting three stories completed so be patient! But here it is so have fun reading. 
> 
> The chapters seem to be getting longer each time i wrote them which is good i guess lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx

Harry sat alone atop the owlery. He looked out the window, casting his eyes over Hagrid’s hut. He ought to go there, Hagrid might not be any help with his current dilemma but it would be nice just to see him again. After the war Harry had gone to Hagrid’s regularly- but more and more often, Hagrid seemed to not be home. He would write to Harry telling him he’d gone away for a bit to find unicorns or flobberworms for something or other.

Harry still had the unopened envelope grasped in his hand. Draco Malfoy had given it to him the day before but he’d never really gotten around to opening it. Truth was he was nervous. And for the past few hours he had been helping Hemione figure out her riddle! They were getting closer but the deadline was closing in and they still had only suspects.

The seal stared at him. It was a green Malfoy Manor wax. He was alone. With only the owls screeching that could be heard, so why wait any longer?

He gathered up all his courage to rip the seal off and unfold the letter. It was an aged yellow parchment that had been neatly folded and creased. The handwriting was print and easy to read. He made his letters slanted and Harry even bothered to notice the little details like how Malfoy made letters like, ‘d’ and ‘h’ slightly longer then the rest.

‘Potter,

Must I remind you about our kiss?

I can’t Apologise, even I must admit,

I would like to Preform the magic again.

If you feel the same way, show me.

you’ve been So thick for long enough.

The differences in our lives, have torn us apart.

However I’m sure we can

Eventually come to an agreement.

Kill the feud and fill the void with

nothing less than Empty words.

You will not regret it.

-This isn’t a love letter. DM’

Harry couldn’t believe THE Draco Malfoy had written him a confession. It didn’t sound like a poem but it was probably his best attempt. But there was something off about the way it was written. Almost like there was a bigger picture, almost like it didn’t make sense. Oh well, he decided to brush it off. Then he considered, DM. Despicable Mud-blood. Draco Malfoy. It was just like the note Hermione had gotten! It could just be a coincidence right?

The smile Harry had painted on, melted into the floor. He had to confront Malfoy. But what about Cedric? He knew it was cruel to leave him in the dark after they had their moment. He almost felt like the guy in one of those muggle dating shows. What’s next? Were there roses to?

Harry strode away from the window and made his way back to the castle. He was going to talk to the one person who would understand what he was going through.

‘Dear Mr. Weasley,’ Wrote Harry onto a fresh roll of parchment. He and Mr. Weasley had actually became extremely close after the war ended. He helped him with his muggle studies and Mr. Weasley had become more like a father to him. More then anyone had felt since Sirius had died…

‘I hope you’re doing well with that knew project you’re starting, the function of a microscope. (It was a big step up for him, he was quite excited about it.)

I was hoping you could give a little advice to a situation I have going on here at Hogwarts. I don’t really feel I can talk to anyone about it. There are these two specific people that, well I’m quite fond of you see. And I THINK they’re fond of me to. But one is someone I have had destructive issues with and the other just got out of a relationship. I also have reason to believe one of these people is conspiring against Hermione. And yet I find myself interested still. What should I do?

Best wishes, Harry.’

He sent an owl away with the letter in his beak. He hoped he wasn’t putting to much on Ron’s dad but he really was puzzled…

He needed to compare the two letters. Hermione’s and his. But before he did that he wanted to see if Malfoy would admit to anything if stood up to. So he payed Malfoy a little visit while he was at quidditch practice.

“Malfoy!” Harry raised his voice to the blonde haired boy racing above him with his teammates. He didn’t pay him any attention.

“MALFOY I NEED A WORD!” He bellowed louder.

Malfoy turned on his broom to see Harry fuming on the grass below.

“Oh what do we have here? A potter boy!” One of the Slytherins chuckled to his teammates. Malfoy slyly zoomed down and hopped off his broom.

“What is it Potter? Came back for more?” Malfoy lowered his voice a little.

“Did you do it? Did you write the riddle to Hermione?” Harry probably raised his voice a little to loud because all the Slytherin players in the air gagged and mocked him.

“What riddle Potter? I have no clue what your on about!” Malfoy gave him a hint of distain when he spat out his words. Which made Harry eat his own.

“DM. The way you signed off on that note you left me. It’s the same initials as-” He could see on Malfoy’s face he felt confronted. He didn’t mean to make him feel any worse. Malfoy probably thought he had come to talk about them.

“Never mind. Don’t come to me. When I’m ready we’ll talk.” Harry didn’t want to leave Malfoy guessing but without really knowing if he’s the one behind the riddles, he couldn’t face him- or he’d be to tempted to give in and he might even kiss Malfoy again. He’d just have to wait till Mr. Weasley came back with a reply.

So he walked off the quidditch pitch, and didn’t look back even though he reeeeeally wanted to. Next stop, Cedric. Malfoy wasn’t the only person he had to make things clear with. Cedric saw Harry walking toward him near the kitchens. His face lightened up, he straightened his outfit and ran his fingers through his hair but he remained more or less calm.

“UH- Ahem, Harry. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Harry approached Cedric and stood in front of him. Cedric wasn’t in his robes which caught him off guard. He wore snug jeans and a smart white collared t shirt. A dark navy blue sweater covered his torso, showing off his arms definition. He was toned…on his feet, Harry was surprised to see he was wearing stylish laced up boots. Cedric Diggory was a slight for sore eyes. He also must’ve seen Harry checking him out cause he blushed and adjusted his stance so that he was leaning on his left foot while the right crossed over.

“Yeah. Um I don’t think we should-”

“Before you say anything Harry, Cho broke up with me. And I was going to do the same I promise I want you!” Cedric made many assertive hand gestures to get his point across.

“I know that but-”

“Let me finish,” Once again Harry got cut off. He gave a small huff.

“I know Malfoy’s trying to get in the way. He’s…talked, to me a few times. Told me to stay away. I don’t want to and I don’t care what he says. Let me prove it to you.” Cedric raised his eyebrows expectantly. Harry didn’t want to say yes and complicate things but Draco hadn’t tried this hard…and on the other hand he wanted to know what Cedric had planned.

“What do you have in mind?” Harry lowered his guard a little and uncrossed his arms. Cedric smiled happily. His shoulders relaxed a little.

“Well, I can cook. And the great hall is starting to get boring. Why don’t you meet me in the kitchens while everyone’s having dinner?” He took a step forward and lowered his head to look Harry right in his eyes. Harry couldn’t help but nod as he looked into Cedric’s puppy dog eyes. Cedric hissed,

“Yes! You won’t regret it” And fist bumped the air. He did a little happy dance and kissed Harry on the cheek. He wasn’t expecting it but he didn’t reject it. When Cedric had danced off, Harry snickered and skipped off merrily himself. Before realising, he had just rejected Malfoy because he wanted to wait till he knew who he wanted. And Malfoy DID try. He wrote him a letter. Such an adorable letter. Then again he HAD been threatening Cedric…but he was only doing it FOR Harry right? Oh what did he get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you paid close attention to Draco's words because you're going to need them! 
> 
> Cedric wasn't wearing robes because he had a free period. 
> 
> This chapter was very fun to write. I dont know if you can tell but I like drama and plot twists and cliff hangers. So there's gonna be a lot of that in my stories.  
> Keep reading, Byee! xx


	9. Those Masculine Hands...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Trio are convinced that Malfoy is the one who is threatening Hermione and yet this can't seem to stop Harry's feelings no matter how hard he tries. Maybe Cedric can take his mind off it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK FOR THE CLUES! A lot of the things that are said during these chapters may not be the easiest thing in the world to spot but that's the point really. You'll get it in the end.
> 
> I am quite proud of myself because I've been preoccupied with school having started again and the fact that I have two stories out and I have just finished another one. My first one actually. And yet I've managed to write a chapter fo this ff and for my other one- Lover Square. Please read the end notes.

Harry sat in the common room preparing himself. He was about to show Ron and Hermione…the letter…

“I honestly don’t know why you’re so freaked out Harry. Just show us. It’s blindly obvious you’re interested In Malfoy, and we’re not judging!” Said Hermione very firmly.

“Well…maybe a little.” Murmured Ron. Harry gave him a displeased look.

“We may or may not have followed you. And saw you and Malfoy hide in a BROOM CLOSET TOGETHER!” Hermione giggled and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

“I was rooting for Cedric.” Ron butted in.

“Don’t get to excited. You need to see this Hermione.” Harry pulled out the letter from Malfoy and laid it in front of them. The crackling of the fire lit up the paper. Shadows danced around giving the parchment an eerie vibe.

“Who knew Draco Malfoy could be a romantic?” Hermione sighed in awe. Ron huffed in disgust.

“Look. DM. Ring any bells?” It took a while for them to put the pieces together but their reactions definitely took a toll.

“Harry! Oh, I knew it. When I get my hands on him it’ll be like year 3 all over again.” Hermione began to slowly raise a fist. Harry got scared as her face turned red and she scrunched the corners of her mouth. A few more sputtered threats and she was back down to earth.

“You done?” Ron pat her on the back warily.

“Yes. Carry on.” She breathed.

“Alright. So…” Harry explained how he went and confronted Draco but he didn’t seem to know about the letter. But he also told them about something Draco had said that was bothering him.

“Draco was going to tell you something? What?” Ron rested his chin on his fist and leant forward. The fire lit up his face. It was getting hot on his own, making his thoughts bleary.

“All he said was, ‘I was going to tell you what I did.’ But he stopped himself. It-it was weird.” Harry thought back to the moment in the broom closet. He remembered Malfoy’s pale face looking at him- half enraged, half miserable.

Hermione seemed to be deep in thought before getting up and leaving.

It wasn’t long before she came marching back to sit back down with them. She laid the mysterious riddle down next to the one Malfoy had written. Hermione’s paper was all wrinkled and creased. The writing was faded while Harry’s had a few folds here and there but he tried to keep it in good condition. Never the less, they were still able to make out the writing. They were obviously done by the same person, which could only mean one thing. Malfoy was the culprit.

“Huh! And to think you liked him.” Hermione scolded. Harry thought she was hating him a little less! But looking at the two parchments, he knew she was right. He had to get over Malfoy. He was probably just using him to get closer to Hermione so he could threaten her more. He was surprised at how much it hurt. Looking around at the common room- no one was there except them.

“I say we use the Polyjuice potion again.” He bent forward to whisper to them. Hermione gasped at the idea!

“I don’t know…it could be risky.”

“No. Goody two shoes Hermione died in the order of the Phoenix.” Ron playfully probed her.

“Fine. I actually have some left over.” She got some odd looks from Harry and Ron from that remark.

“Don’t ask…” She shuddered. Maybe it was best he didn’t know.

“Should I get it now?” Hermione began to stand.

“Well, the thing is I’ve planned to meet Cedric tonight.” Harry looked at the floor, as he stood. Awkwardly playing with his hands. Ron ‘whooped’.

“That’s settled then. Tomorrow night, Harry me and you are paying Malfoy a visit.” They all agreed on this and left it at that. Harry decided it was time to go meet with Cedric.

As he was walking, he pondered all the possible reasons why Malfoy would double cross him but then he realised…they’d been going at it for years. Malfoy never liked him. Why would he? They were enemies after all. But Harry couldn’t help but doubt it. There was a real connection there. Some sort of fire when they kissed. Malfoy wouldn’t really go that far with Harry just to get to Hermione, would he?

Harry reached the kitchen and straightened his robes before walking into the kitchen.

There he was. Cedric Diggory. No going back now. Cedric was also in his robes, but they fit him way better. He was frying something in a pan but he couldn’t be sure what.

“Ahem.” Harry cleared his throat. This caused Cedric to drop the pan onto the stove.

“Harry! You came.” He walked over to Harry. Maybe this wasn’t the best thing to be doing. He was worried he was going to think about Cho the whole time and feel guilty about the kiss. Or Draco. And about their kiss.

“Harry, I’m going to use this time with you to show you that, I really do like you.” Cedric looked into Harry’s eyes with his grey murky ones. They were everything. Dazzling.

Harry coughed once again and walked over to the cooking stations. A waft of delicious smell hit him right in the face.

“What Is that?” His appetite was raging, the smell of mince, onion, tomato and lot’s of other amazing scents filled his nose.

“It’s my famous family recipe for spaghetti Bolognese.” Cedric blushed and stood behind Harry.

“I’ll cook you sit. I want to see you when I talk to you.” Cedric pat the counter side, next to the stove. At first Harry was sceptical about it but he obliged anyway.

“So. Harry. Let me first start with that night.” Cedric began.

“Look about that-” Harry didn’t want Cedric thinking he ran off because he was upset. He was- but he didn’t want Cedric knowing that.

“Hold on. Let me explain.” Harry nodded in response.

“I kissed you because, I feel something for you. I have for a while but I wanted to make sure and I was with Cho at the time you know. Plus I was pretty sure you liked Ginny.” Harry scoffed at this. Ginny was great, but nothing like that. Not anymore. Cedric kept stirring the mince meat slowly. The way he moved his wrist captured Harry. His sculpted hands and fingers…Harry shook himself out of it.

“No it’s not like that.” Harry placed his hands on either side of the counter and swung his legs. One of his, many nervous talents.

“I wanted to be sure so ‘studying’ was really the perfect opportunity. I am sure by the way. And I- well I know I have some competition…” Cedric seemed to be really into his cooking at that point. He must’ve been referring to Malfoy. It was awkward to talk about Malfoy when Harry had just previously kissed the boy.

“Cedric…” Harry didn’t really know what to say. Sitting on the kitchen counter, he was still a little shorter then Cedric. When Harry didn’t say anything else the other boy opened and closed his mouth before stepping away from his dish, and swooping between Harry’s legs! Harry was startled! A deep rosy dust fell upon his cheeks but he couldn’t look away from Cedric’s beaming face.

“Does this feel right?” Harry had to admit, the closer Cedric got the more he wanted to kiss him.

“Yeah…” But as soon as Cedric leaned in and brushed his lips against Harry’s, he couldn’t help but compare to Draco. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew that had to be over, but he didn’t want it to be. From what he had experienced, they were both equally extremely talented kissers. But kissing either one brought guilt about hiding the other.

“Cedric, Cedric.” Harry pulled away.

“Look I- I think you should know something.” He didn’t know why, but he spilt his guts to Cedric about everything. Hermione’s threats, their suspicions about Draco, the letter he received from Draco. The only thing he hadn’t told Cedric was that he had kissed Draco. He knew he should’ve but he couldn’t bring himself to see that face be brought down. Cedric turned his head away from Harry, giving him a clear sight of his jawline. It could cut through BREAD!

“I see…” Cedric looked troubled. Harry didn’t blame him.

“I know I shouldn’t be dumping this on you but I really thought-” Harry took Cedric’s hand without thinking. The warmth tingled between them. Was that a literal spark? Cedric was still between Harry’s legs. He looked at Harry’s hand laid on his own, and back at Harry’s face. A strong hand began to slide up Harry’s thigh, sending a shock throughout Harry’s body. His hands wanted to move. He wanted to say something, brush him off. But that was his sensible side thinking. His horny side was ready to be with this man. The hand kept moving. Moving further in. Yet the boys didn’t take their eyes off each other. They didn’t say anything. Cedric got really close to his crotch but teasingly moved his had further up, to his waist.

Harry let out a long sigh. Almost a sigh of relief but at the same time angst. He longed for Cedric’s warm touch. Malfoy…

Harry gasped as Malfoy’s name entered his mind. Cedric must’ve mistaken it as a good sign because he smiled and rose his free hand to Harry’s neck- the other hand still on his waist.

*All students must return to the closest dormitories immediately! All teachers report to the library.*

McGonagall’s voice ran through the castle, right as the moment was getting heated. The boys were inches from kissing before the announcement went off. They looked at each other. Cedric threw the pan into the sink, and they both ran out towards the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ff is going to be filled with drama like I said previously because I love writing stuff like that. But that doesn't mean I'll stray from the story line, there WILL be an ending.
> 
> Also, Drarry fans may not be happy abt all the Hedric moments and Hedric fans might not love the Drarry moments but...i love them both! And they're necessary for the plot, you may not see that yet but without their personal smut fluff moments etc, i would'nt have the story line i'm going for.
> 
> Thank you byee! xx


	10. Cracked the Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cedric were interrupted by a very important conversation that proves to help Harry help Hermione crack her riddle and find out more about what she needs to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best writing, it's quite lousy really but I felt I needed to get to the point so I just cleared somethings up. Hopefully you got this to. Not surprised if you didn't I didn't write the clues very well. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy never the less.

“As you all know, a student has been taken under the influence by a dark spirit. I thought, after He-who-must-not-be-named all would be well but as of this night, that is not the case.” McGonagall addressed the staff in front of her. Cedric and Harry had snuck around the wall and were listening from the other side. They couldn’t see what was happening but the echo of the teachers voices shook down the corridor.

Harry and Cedric exchanged anxious looks.

“Excuse me professor but do we actually have proof of this accusation?” Flitwick asked, spitting out his words in disgust.

“In fact we do, Filius. Signs of a struggle were reported in the room of requirement by our caretaker, Mr. Filch. Along side a mass amount of fresh, blood and book and quill.” Her voice shook, the tension in the room building. Harry could hear the other teachers gasp in disbelief. A strong, soft hand grabbed his own. Immediately he stopped shaking.

“Who’s blood was it, Minerva?” Professor Sprout timidly spoke.

“Filius I’m sure you’ll do well to assist me with the appropriate charm to track this student down?” Her voice was sharp. She wasn’t asking. Flitwick didn’t say anything so he assumed he had nodded.

“Good. We’ll start right away. A word of caution to all of you, the spirit lingers in the school. Refrain from telling the students, they’ve gone through quite enough as it is…” With this being said, no one else spoke. Her brisk heels could be heard making their way towards the two boys.

Cedric pulled Harry’s hand behind another corridor and into an empty classroom. When McGonagall’s footsteps were out of hearing range Cedric found it safe to talk.

“Harry-” But he raised a hand to stop him. Harry was thinking about what he’d just overheard. A student influenced by a dark spirit? To do what exactly? Could this be Draco Malfoy? Caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice Cedric itching to say something.

“Harry we shouldn’t interfere.” Cedric’s words took him by surprise. Cedric didn’t want to help? He didn’t want to find this spirit?

“What? What do you mean, you don’t want to help?” He took a few intimidating steps toward the boy, to which he stepped back against a desk.

“I think we ought to let the teachers handle this. You just conquered the dark lord, let someone else handle the danger.” Harry understood what Cedric meant but he couldn’t just stand around and wait. He had to get to the bottom of this.

“I cant.”

“I know what you’re thinking. It might be connected to Hermione right? I want to know too but Harry, the best way to know for sure is connect what we just heard to what Hermione has.” Cedric gulped. Worried he had overstepped. Harry kissed him.

“Thank you.” And he bolted. Cedric was right, It wouldn’t be much help heading to the room of requirement with McGonagall there right now but he could be of use In other ways. He just had to find Hermione.

A few minutes later and he burst Into the common room like a stampeding elephant. The whole of Gryffindor was there but he hadn’t seen his friends among them.

“Have any of you seen Hermione?” He scanned the room but they all shook their heads and turned back to their work. He cussed under his breath. The library.

He had been right. Harry raced to the library, carful to avoid teachers. He arrived and briskly walked through the sections, looking for his friends and found them sitting at the end of an aisle. Ron lay back on a chair while Hermione poured over some charms books.

“Guys, I’ve got something to tell you.” And so he told them. He told them how he and Cedric had overheard McGonagall and the other teachers talking. About how a supposed dark spirit had a hold of one of the students and was ‘influencing them’ in a way. He spoke of his suspicions about it being connected to the threats.

“Harry, no teachers saw you come in here right?” Hermione asked him.

“No, of course not.” If they were caught they’d be shooed back to the common room, with all the prying ears.

“I was doing some reading and read a chapter about codes being hidden in plain sight and it got me thinking; if Draco Malfoy really is the one sending me these notes, maybe the letter he wrote you, isn’t really for you?” Harry had no idea what she was talking about. He had pointedly given it to him. It was addressed to him.

‘What are you on about?” Ron squinted his eyes, leaning forward in his chair.

She lay her hand flat, requesting the letter. Harry pulled out the folded parchment and handed it to her. As Ron and Harry watched her read it over they saw her expressions transform.

“Ah-hah!” She clasped a hand over her mouth, realising how loud she had spoken. The two boys looked at the paper and saw Hermione had circled certain letters. They were all upper case;

‘MAP IS THE KEY.’

He felt so stupid. Of course Malfoy didn’t write him a love letter. His spirits dimmed even lower then they had been before.

“The map! The marauder’s map Harry.” Hermione violently shook her hand gesturing for him to hand it over. He huffed and reached into his other pocket to pull out the map.

“To find the piece of the poser, look where one does not know of. That’ll be the room of requirement,” Harry’s mind thought back to the conversation he had heard earlier- how there was a struggle in the room of requirement.

“The one you hold dearest has the key. I’m assuming that’ll be you, Harry.” She looked at him apologetically.

“Yet for the key you must have a plea. I don’t quite understand that bit.” She scrunched her brow in thought.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” Ron tapped the map with his wand, and it started to reveal the black outline of the castle halls.

“Oh, good job Ron.” He smiled confidently at her compliment.

“Neither kind nor evil must you be for the guardian isn’t breathing…” None of them said anything so she kept reading.

“But it’s need for feeding is arising and you must be the one to find your givers treasured desire.”

“I don’t know the first bit but it sounds like Malfoy wants you to find something of his. Which doesn’t make sense. Why can’t he just get it himself?” Harry wondered. Malfoy was perfectly capable of walking into that room.

Unless…

“What if the thing he’s after isn’t his.” He put the idea out there.

“It could be the spirits!” Hermione’s eyes lit up enthusiastically. She cupped his face and said,

“You’re a genius!”

“Hey, what about me?”

“You’re my genius Ron.”

He chuckled.

“Before the fire takes your lovers.” She read out the last line. Was Draco then threatening to take him and Ron? Would he do that?

“Why is it always Draco?” Harry whined. He couldn’t just have a nice, simple crush on the one boy he’s hated for years? Apparently not.

“One things for sure- we have to get into the room of requirement. Tonight.” Hermione looked at the two boys who nodded in response. They were ready to take this head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in on the end of the series so I'm going to add in some smut before we end and a dramatic finale. But that's not for a few chapters. OI hope I made this clear enough, I felt like I was being straightforward. Maybe even to straight forward. Anyway hope you liked it. 
> 
> Byee! xx


	11. The Final Battle I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Hermione and Ron head to the room of requirement to see if they can find what the dark spirit wants from them. But little do they know, they are yet to be surprised with a turn of events!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you stayed while i was taking a break. I've had exams and assignments at school and i couldn't fit writing in That and i couldn't find the perfect ending to this story but now i think I've got one.

“Move over!” Ron whined.

“Ron you know very well I cannot!” Hermione nudged him behind her. They were all crowded under the invisibility cloak, making their way to the room of requirement.

“What is it my sweet?” A low croak echoed from around the corridor.

“Filch, Filch!” Harry whispered. He pushed them all against the wall and held his breath. The old care taker crept by and behind him, his bony, scruffy cat; Mrs. Norris. Filch scowled in the direction they were hiding but didn’t stop.

“Come on.” He grumbled to Mrs. Norris. A few seconds past and Harry finally felt safe enough to breathe again. They began their journey once more.

Of course, on the maunders map, the room of requirement didn’t show up. But from previous encounters they knew where they were going. Once they reached the corridor, Harry threw the cloak and the map to the ground next to them. There, standing tall and mighty was the wall. The entrance to the room of requirement.

The room took any requests but for some reason Harry couldn’t think properly.

“Remember Harry, it doesn’t care what your intentions are, just what you want.” Hermione told him over his shoulder. She was right. He tried again. He closed his eyes and envisioned a room where anything could be hidden. Where no one would ever find it. Soon enough, the wall began to change; brown spread across the flowing patterns that found themselves appearing on the door. The three of them stared at the two great doors that now stood before them.

The double doors swung open to reveal mountains of ash. The remains of what were once towering piles of banned items from the students. It took Harry back. Back to the war when Goyle set the place on fire. When he’d saved Draco Malfoy. Something he’d give anything to be able to do once more. To feel Draco’s arms around his waist all over again. To see the gratitude in his eyes as they flew out of there together on his broomstick.

No, he thought. Harry shook his head, discarding of the thoughts. He had to remember why he was here in the first place.

“Harry…” Hermione and Ron recalled the same memory because they looked around with a pain in their eyes.

“Come on.” They couldn’t afford to waist time remembering lost times.

“What exactly are we looking for?” Ron rushed along beside Harry and Hermione. They weaved through burnt pictures and crumbling chairs. Magical items now scorched in the residue. Harry passed by a pile of old chairs and cages. He stopped. In the midst of all the black objects, a small box seemed to be untouched. A few scorch marks here and there, but that’s all. It was the holder in which Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem (a.k.a a host for Voldemort’s soul) had been hidden. The golden trio stared at it as old memories filed back in. The war, the death, the pain, the horror. Harry couldn’t move, he just looked at the old thing with resentment. Why did this box make it out alive? When everything else, everyONE else suffered.

Ron shuffled towards it, and stomped on it. Multiple times. Making sure there was absolutely nothing left but the splinters.

“Feel better weasel- bee? Letting all that anger out I see.” An insolent all too familiar voice addressed them. Harry whipped his wand out to face his nemesis.

“All right there scar-head?” Draco smirked. He may put on a façade about being haughty and sadistic but Harry could see past that. His eyes were deep and dark. Sunken in grief. Captured.

“Malfoy. What do you want?” Hermione stepped forward but Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at her, but not before Ron drew his and before long Draco had three wands against him.

“Have you figured it out yet? What I want?” Malfoy smirked. In fact none of them had figured out the last part of the riddle. Seeing Malfoy standing there in front of him took him back to their rendezvous earlier last night. Harry, Hermione and Ron had decided it to be a good idea if Harry got closer to Malfoy. Found out what he wanted before they went into god knows what blinded.

***Last night***

“Good luck, Harry. Remember find out what he wants.” Hermione shooed him off out of the library. He was going to find Draco and seduce him into telling him everything he knew.

Harry found him standing alone in the dungeons, looking over a book. When he noticed Harry coming his way he gasped in surprise but Harry soon shut him up. His fingers pressed against Draco’s lips.

“I need you.” He wasn’t lying. Now that Harry was right up close to this boy, he needed to kiss him. To touch him. He had needed him all day. Their lips touched, expressing their desperation. It started slow to get the feel of it but soon became heated. Draco’s hands explored Harry’s body. Harry had never felt so alive. In this moment, he wasn’t thinking about Cedric, or Hermione, or Ron. It was just Draco and him. Harry wrapped one arm around Draco’s neck pulling him closer and one around his waist, slowly going down. Draco moaned into the kiss, only making Harry more determined. He pushed Draco through an open door to a class room.

 **“** Colloportus.” Harry whispered the locking spell, slamming the door shut followed by a soft click. The boys were half naked now and sprawled on a desk. Shirts were flying, belts were loosened. For a split second Malfoy broke the kiss and looked Harry up and down. He saw his lean body and his messy hair, then smiled. A genuine smile, not a sassy smirk. They clashed back into each other.

“Harry, I want to do it now. With you.” Malfoy breathed while Harry kissed his neck passionately.  
“Gladly.”

Harry tore his pants off, flinging them to the other side of the room. The cool air was brisk against his skin but Malfoy warmed him with his touch. In a flash, both boys were naked and making out on a desk. Harry was under Draco’s warm embrace. He could feel the hickeys forming on his neck. Harry felt a shiver through his entire body every time Draco rubbed his dick against his own. He couldn’t contain the moan and it escaped his lips. He could hear Draco chuckle and he gained speed. They were seating. Dripping. Pre-cum leaking from them both. Then he flipped Harry to a suitable position.

“Are you ready?” Draco’s voice was a low rumble. Extremely seductive. All he could do was nod vigorously.

He felt the tip of Draco placed at his entrance. He shook all over. It was his first time with a man and he was so ready.

Draco pushed in with a pop. He went slow, not going the full way. Harry gasped at the fullness he felt. There was a slight pain as they didn’t use any lube or prepare in any way. He was stretched out but it was good. Harry gripped the sides of the desk, moving his hips up to meet his lover.

Draco responded by plunging deeper and faster. Harry was getting used to the feeling. It didn’t hurt as much and an overwhelming sensation overcame him. His breathe was ragged, his heart pounding out of his chest.

“I’m close!” He panted. Harry felt his own dick swelling up, ready to unload. But Draco kept going. He tugged on Harry’s hair and his hot breath only made Harry want him more. He was there! Draco managed a few more hits before Harry came all over the desk and himself. It was the end of that, but as Draco lay next to him, both of them out of breath, he didn’t want the moment to finish. Draco looked into Harry’s eyes and for a while they said nothing.

Later, Harry made his way back to his common room, still pulling his robes over his shoulders. Shaken from the events that had just played out, Harry couldn’t think straight. And when he arrived back into the common room he had nothing to tell Hermione about the riddle.

***Back to present***

“Granger. I thought we made it very clear what would happen if you told…anyone.” Draco laid his eyes on Harry and Ron menacingly.

We?

“Tell us what you want! Now!” Hermione demanded, jabbing her wand in Malfoy’s direction.

“I can't make it that easy on you, now can I?” Draco looked at Hermione with hatred. Then at Harry.

“Can I, Potter? That’s why you were with me last night, isn’t it? ISN’T IT?!” Draco raised his voice at Harry making him flinch. He count look at the boy anymore. He had to lower his head. Malfoy was right. Harry had gone to Malfoy in hopes of gaining some information. But he couldn’t very well say now that once he got there, the only reason he stayed was to be with him.

“He doesn’t know…” Harry realised. Draco wanted them to figure it out! He didn’t know what he’d sent them after.

Draco’s gulped.

“You have no idea what you’re doing…” Draco’s voice cracked. To hear such pain and hurt come out of him made Harry’s eyes well up with tears.

“You’re the one the dark spirits taken over. Aren’t you? Just admit it Malfoy!” Ron yelled. But the trio got a surprising reaction from Malfoy.

He shook his head, and laughed…

“That’s where you’re wrong Weasley. I am merely the messenger for the spirit and it’s host.” He lifted his chin. Harry’s heart broke. He really thought that Malfoy had changed since the war. That Harry himself could change this boy.

“Then…then who is it?” Hermione was perplexed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the final battle. 
> 
> Also the next chapter will be the second last one and im posting that today. It has been a good run. I hope you enjoy the final chapters. 
> 
> But don't worry! There will be a part 2 to the series. So hold on for that.
> 
> byee! x


	12. The Final Battle II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great sacrifice has been made, leaving everyone shaken. But most of all Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter of this ff...I love the ending because it's horrid. You all might hate how it ends...but PLEASE don't stop reading because of the ending. 
> 
> The next chapter will hopefully enlighten you.

“Me.” The three of them turned around to see the person they least expected to be standing there. Cedric, god damn, Diggory.

Harry was confused. Broken. Astounded. He couldn’t put it into words.

“I told you Potter. I tried to warn you, you were making a mistake with that one.” Draco was right. He had warmed him. That time in the broom closet. All the dots added up; DM stood for Diggory Mail. Cedric’s fathers magical mail company. Cedric had told Harry that Draco had spoken to him about staying away. Malfoy even gave Harry a clue. He was trying his best to help him. All the while the culprit was right under his nose…

“But I-I don’t under-WHAT?” Harry’s knees began to shake. He couldn’t deal with the heartache.

“All the notes? That was you?” Hermione pointed her wand at Cedric now.

“I must take credit for the delivering. And I helped write it, I admit.” Draco piped.

“SHUT UP!” Harry bellowed. He was swallowed in a pit of anger and heartbreak. The two boys he had fallen for, betrayed him.

“Very good. Very good. I do say, It took you longer then I imagined. Even with the riddles book I gave you.” Cedric spoke. It was his voice but lower and raspier. His beautiful grey eyes were concealed in a glassy black.

“All this time…was it you?” Harry’s voice shook. His wand was close to falling out of his hand.

“He’s here. With me. He does like you Harry, pity really. ” Cedric lowered his head and cackled evilly.

“What do you want with him?” Ron whimpered. He looked about ready to burst into tears. Hermione already had a few rolling down her cheek.

“He was the perfect choice. Ron wouldn’t be able to figure it out and Harry wouldn’t take my riddles seriously. Hermione was the perfect candidate to get me what I desire. But no one is closer to her then you two. And who’s closest to you Harry? Cedric. Someone to go to in times of desperate measures and someone to rely on. An ally.” Hearing the plot this monster laid out made Harry want to throw up. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed Cedric was taken over by a dark spirit.

“What do you desire?” Hermione lowered her wand. What was she doing?

“Hmm, well you see… I require you. All three of you. Your LIVES!” Cedric raised his arms and the ash piles around them began to stir. They swirled around and around them all, encasing them in a black haze. Harry couldn’t see anything, or his friends.

“Give me your life…Harry Potter…” A whisper coming from everywhere and no where at the same time filed his mind. No, No! Harry grasped his head, the pain to much to bear. He was having another one of his splitting headaches. Only this time it was ten times worse.

“Give me your life…I need to live…I need to breathe. Give me your LIFE!” The whispers got louder and louder. Consuming his mind and clouding his vision.

“Potter!” Harry spun around to see Draco Malfoy appear in his circle of ash.

“Stay back!” Harry raised his wand again. But dropped it due to the pain. He screamed out, falling to his knees. His head felt like it was splitting in half.

“HELP!” Draco rushed to his side and peeled his hands away from his head. Together they hobbled off out of the ash circles.

“Why?” Harry managed.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. He was going to kill me.” Harry looked at Draco Malfoy’s forlorn face. His one and only nemesis. His greatest rival. He now knew that he loved this boy.

“Find Granger and Weasley. I’ll get that spirit.” Draco ran off back into the swirling ash screen.

“Hermione…Ron!” He crawled around trying to find any sign of his friends with no luck. However, he did find the pile of blood and the book and quill that McGonagall was talking about. The headache had subsided but the afterpain was ruthless.

“Cedric’s. He’s a fighter you know? Kept trying to reach out to you. Especially with that cry for help kiss up top the astronomy tower. You of course, were too dense to notice. Lucky for me. I had to keep his soul down, so I inflicted pain amongst myself. It…weakens him.” Cedric’s new horrible, rasp, evil voice snuck up next to him. Harry scrambled to his feet and stepped away from the boy. Cedric swept his robes away to reveal a deep wound in his side. Harry couldn’t believe this monster.

“Why? Why us?” Harry asked. He pocketed his wand. It wouldn’t be much use as he knew he would never hurt Cedric.

“Young souls…Powerful souls. You defeated the dark lord. All of you. That makes for a powerful soul. Perfect for me. Devouring you will allow me to rise. I shall wreak HAVOC on the wizard world, as it’s my nature! I’ll consume you!” Cedric leapt forward at Harry, swinging his arms. But Harry dodged. Cedric aimed a few spells, causing Harry to run. He couldn’t fight Cedric. He wouldn’t. He’d just have to hide.

“Harry!” Hermione and Ron had found him.

“Malfoy! He’s helping us. He’s on our side.” Harry grabbed both of them and ran. He didn’t know where he was going, he didn’t know where Cedric or Malfoy was but he knew he had to get out of there.

“Sectumsempra!” A spell he knew to well came from beyond the ash swirling walls. Malfoy. Harry left Hermione and Ron and bolted into the blackness.

“Malfoy!” Harry cried out in desperation. He could see Malfoy and Cedric shooting spells left and right. He watching in amazement as Malfoy struck Cedric in the chest with a banishment spell and Cedric stood still. A look of fear swept across his face, his chest puffed out, and he crumpled.

“NO!” Harry ran to his side but just before he reached the boy, something rose up out of him. A dark mass, hovered above Cedric.

“Kill.” The sound that came from the figure was no longer Cedric’s voice. It was pure evil. Harry’s ears felt like they were bleeding! It shot straight for Harry but not before Draco tackled him to the ground.

“It wants you. Take Cedric, get out of here! It’s my turn to save your life…” Draco pushed Harry off of him. Tears rolled down Harry’s face as he realised what was happening. Draco gave him one last kiss, before turning to face the dark spirit.

“Stupid boy.” It hissed. Harry ran for Cedric. He wailed at the sight of his pale face and lifeless eyes. Then, time seemed to slow down. The ash clouded his vision and he was thrown back by a hot blast. Straight through the open doors of the room.

When he could see again, Hermione and Ron were struggling to stand. Harry looked around him to see Cedric lying on his back a few feet away. But Draco was no where to be seen. No. This can’t be happening. He can’t be gone! Harry got up and stumbled to the now closed off wall. The doors had disappeared.

“NO! Open! Malfoy’s in there. He’s still in there, please!” Harry banged on the wall pleading for Draco’s life. A hand lay on his shoulder turning him around.

It was Cedric. Cedric Diggory.

“Cedric? You-you’re ok?” Harry looked at him in wonder. The colour had returned to his face and his eyes were back to their usual greyness.

“No spirit in me. I’m ok…I’m ok. I’m so sorry Harry. I’m so, so sorry for everything.” He held Harry for who knows how long. Pleading for his forgiveness. Harry just cried into his shoulder, not sure what to do with himself. He thought he had gotten used to seeing someone he loved die before his eyes. But no body gets used to death. Draco Malfoy had given his life to save Harry and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't stop reading because of the ending of this chapter! I am not done writing this ff and i have decided i'm going to make this a series. So in a while there will be a continue on from this ff. 
> 
> Yes the riddle has been completely answered, i made sure of that so if there is something you do not understand read the ff again, this time with the riddle in your head and you'll probably see all the clues you may have missed.  
> Byee! x


	13. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends move on with their lives...for a few years at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on this being a series but you never know. Dont expect it to come out to soon.

Nobody was allowed back into the room of requirement after ‘the incident’. No students. No staff except McGonagall and the ministry. They thoroughly searched through the now barren room. There was no more burnt piles of left over memories. No more stacks of chairs and cages and other crisp scraps. There were only scorch marks of where the last hot blast had originally came from. It had blown everything to dust and disintegrated every last ash pile. The room was bare. The walls strewn with black ash and dust.

Right in the middle of the room, McGonagall’s lower lip shook as she looked around to see…nothing. Harry had told her that Draco Malfoy was in the room. But here was nothing there. Not even Malfoy. Maybe his body had been disintegrated like everything else. There was no way to tell for sure. One thing she knew, he was gone.

Slytherin held a memorial for their fallen house member. One that Harry had not been allowed to attend…

The weight of Draco Malfoys loss impacted the whole school. Of course many students say that this was a blessing and not a tragedy. Some say they had suffered the loss of a brave king. Harry on the other hand had nothing to say. Not to the reporters in the ministry of magic, not to the curious students asking for details and not to Lucius Malfoy who had threatened him on multiple occasions.

The school year went by and soon it came to a close. Hermione and Ron were off to live together and Harry and Cedric were in a happy, committed relationship. Although Harry had everything he ever wanted; loving friends, a loving relationship, a real family…he had a hole in his heart in the shape of Draco Malfoy. One that could never be healed. However when Harry decided to move out of his home and move in with Cedric, the wound became more of a scar. They had settled down. Harry and Ron were both aurors. And bloody good ones at that. Hermione made her way up to join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Cedric is aspiring to become a professional seeker. All was well for the four of them.

One day, Harry and Cedric were enjoying a nice cup of tea at home while watching a bit of muggle telly. It was 2 years after they had left Hogwarts.

“You know Harry, I thought I’d miss Hogwarts a lot more then I do now.” He cheerily looked at his fiancé.

“You’re right. I mean, I do miss it. But I’m perfectly happy where I am right now. With you.” Harry flashed off his shiny new ring Cedric had bought him. He was so lucky. After his last year, the result seemed to be that there was no more evil after him. Other then all the bad wizards who wanted to destroy him for locking them up…but other then that- There was no dark spirit, and no Voldemort. Harry had never been happier.

Although, he didn’t quite know exactly what Malfoy had done to get rid of the spirit but he was great full. His life was perfect and he wouldn’t want to change a thing about it.

“Oi Harry! Open up.” Ron’s voice was heard outside. He sounded desperate and his voice shook. Harry quickly got up off his comfy leather couch and reached for the door. It swung open and Ron practically fell inside.

“Harry, I left Hermione at Luna and Rolf’s. Someone is following me but I dunno who it is.” His mouth twitched and there were beads of sweat dropping down his forehead. His massive winter jacket had melting snowflakes on it. Ron breathed loudly, he kept looking out the windows.

“Alright. Alright calm down. It’s probably just a former supporter of you-know-who.” Saying it aloud made it sound a lot worse.

“Cedric close the curtains.” Harry pointed to the windows and then to the kitchen. He lead Ron to the stairs and told him to head up them and to the left. Ron ran up hurriedly. Harry’s heart beat rapidly.

“Cedric! Is the door locked?” Harry called to his fiancé in the living room.

“Just locked it.” Cedric’s voice travelled down the hall.

“And the enchantments?” He yelled back, leaning on the support beams of the stairs.

“All done. Should be ok.” Cedric came jogging down the hall to grab Harry’s hand. Together they ran up the staircase to meet Ron in their bedroom.

“Alright tell us everything.” Harry and Cedric sat on the bed while Ron explained what had happened earlier that day;

“Well you see I was out for my morning walk. Only Hermione had decided to come with me. Said something about being fitter I don’t know…I started to get a feeling. Like someone’s breathing down your neck. Then I saw him.” He paused for dramatic effect,

“A man. In a long black cloak and a hat. He had a black cane and was standing in my direction. He wasn’t moving and he kept his hood up so I couldn’t see his face.” Ron peeked out the window once more but soon after gave a sigh of relief.

“Anyway, I didn’t think much of it at first but then Hermione and me started to walk home and the bastard followed us like four blocks!” Ron sounded astounded. His chest was heaving. He had grown a bit of stubble over the years, that he kept well-trimmed. He stroked it every now and then.

“So I told Hermione to wait for me at Luna’s where she’d be safe and I’d come here, see if he follows me.” Ron stopped in front of the two men.

“We’ll be ready if he does.” Harry determined and energised, nodded in his best friends direction. He stood and said, I’ll wait by the front door. Cedric stay up here and Ron take the back door. Yell if anything happens.” And with that Harry ran down the stairs once more. Ron followed and started storming to the back of the house.

While Harry stood waiting at the door with his wand at the ready, he looked at all the framed photos he had around the walls; Pictures of Hermione, Ron and himself at Hogwarts. Him and Cedric next to the Eiffel tower. Luna and Rolf on their wedding day. Rolf Scamander. He still couldn’t believe Luna Lovegood married THE Newt Scamander’s grandson…

“Harry, Cedric! Over here!” Ron had been yelling from the other room. He was to distracted by his own thoughts, that he was the last one at the door. Cedric had already got his wand out and both men were crouched on either side of the back door. It was a small hall where the door opened to, so there wasn’t much space Harry could hide other than right in front of the door.

He quickly ducked just in time to see a man turn around and face the door. He advanced.

Harry mouthed to the other two,

One, two…

“THREE!” They all jumped and leapt through the door, wands held up. But what they were greeted with was not surprise. The man standing In front of them wore a long black cloak like Ron had described. He also had expensive shoes and a black cane- with a silver snake head on the top. He had a black blazer on under his cloak and smart trousers. All three men were mortified with what they saw under the shadow of the hat he wore…

The not so mysterious man swept the hat clean off his head to reveal a well slicked back head of perfect white-blonde hair, and a smirk. This would change the course of their lives…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Wonder where he's been all these years? OH SORRY I MEAAAN...who could it be?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! Please read these notes because they are quite important and might explain stuff. 
> 
> There wasn't a lot of love in this chapter but that's because I wanted to introduce the beginning of the mystery first. We will build up to it don't worry! 
> 
> I love you all and keep reading!  
> Byee x


End file.
